Goodbye
by Smash Fanatic U
Summary: Cuts. Cuts. They happen.


**I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to make this story, but Sakurai did the unforgivable, so now I have to make this. Well, read and enjoy, I guess. This is my first sad story, so bear with me.**

Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Popo, and Villager were playing New Super Mario Bros U on their Wii U. Ness was using the Boost Mode on the Gamepad to constantly mess with everyone else.

"Darn it Ness! Stop blocking my jumps!" Toon Link, who was playing as Luigi, said as he fell to his death again.

"Never! Hahaha," Ness said.

Popo, who was plwying as the Yellow Toad, facepalmed. "Ness, did you know that you can _** help** _us instead of screwing with us?" Ness stuck his tongue out at him and kept screwing with them.

"Can we stop letting Ness use the gamepad?" Lucas, who was playing as Mario, asked.

"He does this every time we play," Villager, who was playing as the Blue Toad, added.

"You will face my wrath!" Ness said as he began creating platforms randomly, causing many deaths. They were interrupted by Master Hand's voice on the intercom.

_May I please see Lucas, Wolf, Popo, Nana, and Snake in my office? I repeat, Lucas, Wolf, Popo, Nana, and Snake come to my office._

"I wonder what Master Hand wants with us," Popo said.

"Well, we should go. Come on Popo," Lucas said. They paused the game, and Toon Link, Ness, and Villager pulled out their 3DSs and began to play Kid Icarus: Uprising.

**ONE MEETING LATER**

"Vil, don't tell me you just completed Daybreak," Ness said.

"Heh heh. Maybe I did," Villager replied as his blasted Toon Link into oblivion.

"What?! How'd you get me?! I was using Transparency," Toon Link complained.

"Lucky shot, I guess," Villager said with a shrug. Just then, the door opened, and in walked a crestfallen looking Lucas and Popo.

"Hey guys. What did Master Hand want?" Ness asked.

"We've been... cut," Lucas answered.

"Say what now?!" Toon Link asked.

"Master Hand said that us, along with Wolf and Snake, have been cut from the tournament," Popo said sadly.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Why would he do that?!" Ness said.

"We should go talk to Master Hand and have him rethink this." Villager suggested.

"Yeah, I second that," Toon Link added.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? To Master Hand's office!" Ness exclaimed.

**At Master Hand's office**

The five child Smashers stared at Master Hand, not saying a word. After a minute of silence, the gloved hand spoke up.

"So, kids, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Master Hand asked.

"Cut the crap, Master Hand! You know exactly what we're here for!" Toon Link yelled.

"Yeah! What's your problem! Why would you cut Lucas and Popo from the tournament!" Ness added angrily.

"Now, now, kids. I am aware of how you must feel about this, but it is inevitable. With every tournament comes newcomers, and cuts have to be made to compensate for this." Master Hand answered calmly.

"But why cut Lucas and Popo?" Villager asked.

"Well, for Popo there were some... limitations... with him and Nana's tag team," Master Hand replied.

"So? Just cut Nana, and let Popo stay," Toon Link suggested.

Popo shook his head. "Toon, no."

"And as for Lucas, he just isn't relevant enough in this day in age," Master Hand continued.

"Isn't relevant enough? What does that even mean? You're just making up reasons aren't you?" Toon Link said as he and Ness glared at Master Hand.

"Listen kids. I'm sorry. I really am. But when I need to make cuts, I take everything into consideration, and make the most reasonable decisions. And those decisions are final. So say your goodbyes, because they leave tomorrow."

"B-but,"

"I said it's FINAL!" And with that, Master Hand shooed the kids out of his office and shut the door.

**Outside Master Hand's office**

"I'm sorry guys. I can't help but feel as if I sorta took Lucas or Popo's spot," Villager said apologetically.

"Don't say that, Vil. It's not your fault at all," Popo assured.

"Yeah. I'm glad you get a chance to participate this time, even if we can't anymore," Lucas added.

Toon Link punched the wall. "It's not fair! It's stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"I know, Toon. It really sucks. I just... can't believe it. Today is the last day we have together," Popo said.

"Well, since it really is the last day we have together," Ness started, "I'm gonna make sure that your last day is going to be the best day you've ever had. Now who's with me?"

"I'm in." Lucas said.

"Me too." Toon Link agreed.

"Me three." Popo added.

"Me four." Villager announced.

"Me five," Nana said out of nowhere.

"WHOA! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" the five boys yelled in surprise.

"Hey, if I'm being cut, I want a part of this too," Nana said. The five guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Eh? Why the heck not? Nana, you can join us," Popo told his sister. The four other boys nodded in approval.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Toon Link exclaimed excitedly.

**And so the day went on and the six child Smashers had the time of their lives. They went skydiving, flew around the city of Smashville on R.O.B (and rescued Villager when he fell off), caused a mall riot and got kicked banned, caused ANOTHER riot at the supermarket and also got banned from there, went to an amusement park, had a delicious buffet at their favorite restaurant, and had what they could call the best day of their lives.**

When they returned to the Smash Mansion, all six of the kids had wide grins on their faces.

"That was so great!" Ness shouted with glee.

"If you guys getting cut means we get a day like today, then I wish you guys got cut everyday." Lucas, Popo, and Nana gave him looks of disbelief. "No, wait, I worded that wrong, but you know what I mean right guys?" Toon Link said.

"Yeah, Toon. We know what you mean. But, to think that today is our last day, it's really sad," Popo answered.

"I know. It feels like I was just getting to know you guys, and now you have to leave," Villager remarked.

"It's been a fun time, and I'll never forget you guys," Nana said.

"How about one last group hug?" Lucas offered. They agreed and met in a tight 6-way embrace.

**1:30 AM**

Lucas woke up from his sleep. "I guess it's time to go," he said to himself. He had decided to leave Smash Mansion early because he wanted to spare Toon Link and Ness of the tearful goodbye.

Lucas started to pack his things; he hadn't brought many belongings in the first place, so they all fit into one backpack. Before he left, he wrote a letter and left it in the bedroom. He took one last look around the bedroom he had stayed in since the Brawl tournament.

"Goodbye Toon. Goodbye Ness," he whispered. He then left the room. He snuck out of the mansion and made his way to the garage where his Mr. Saturn coffee table was.

"Looks like you'll be leaving as well," Lucas said to the table. He got on the table and rode it to the front of the mansion. He stopped and took one long, final look at the Smash Mansion.

"Goodbye Smash Mansion. Goodbye everyone," Lucas then rode away on the table with tears forming in his eyes, while being watched by an Aura Pokémon.

"Farewell, Lucas."

**In the morning back at Toon, Lucas(not anymore), and Ness's room**

Toon arose from his slumber and sighed. "Today's the day Lucas and the rest leave." He then spotted Ness reading something. "Hm? What are you reading there, Ness?"

"Come over here. Read this," Ness said. Toon Link read the letter.

_Dear Toon and Ness,_

_If you are reading this, it means I have already left. Sorry you have to find out this way, but I wanted to spare you the tearful farewell. I just want to say thank you. You two have been great friends to me since the moment I arrived. You've been so kind to me, and made my time here the greatest time of my life. No matter what was happening, I always had fun with you guys. You are the greatest friends a guy could have, and I'll never forget you guys. Have fun in the next tournament. I wish you the best of luck. Goodbye. I hope we meet again some day. Tell Popo and Villager I said goodbye._

_PK Love,_

_Lucas_

**At the Front Door of the Smash Mansion**

The Smash Bus had arrived and was ready to pick up the cut Smashers. Veterans and newcomers alike came to see off the departing Smashers.

"Wolf! I'm gonna miss you buddy!" Bowser cried as he hugged Wolf.

Wolf started to choke. "Bowser... squeezing. Let go," he managed to say.

"Oh, sorry." Bowser let go of him and Wolf coughed a few times. Wolf then faced Fox and Falco.

"Until our next battle, Starfox. Which will be soon," he said.

Falco smirked. "Why even bother? We've beaten you so many time already."

"He's right Wolf. You lose every time." Fox agreed.

"Next time will be different, you'll see," Wolf said.

"Suuuuuure," Fox and Falco said sarcastically.

Wolf was getting annoyed. He walked away from them, said goodbye to Bowser, and went in the bus.

"See ya, Snake," Captain Falcon said.

"Meh. I fully expected to be cut. It was inevitable," Snake admitted.

"But it must stink, being the only 3rd party representative not to return, right?" Sonic asked.

"A little bit. But I don't mind," Snake replied. "Well, I better get going. Bye."

"See you some other time, Snake," Sonic said as Snake got on the bus.

Popo was looking around, confused. "Where are Toon and Ness? I would have though if anyone would see me off, it would be them."

"It is strange. Where could they be?" Villager asked.

"And now that I think about it, where's Lucas? He should be here too," Popo wondered.

"He decided to leave early," Lucario answered.

"Lucario?! What do you mean?" Villager asked him.

"I mean exactly what I say. Lucas decided the leave the mansion early," Lucario said

Villager looked sad. "We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him,"

"It's ok. I'm sure he did this for a reason," Lucario comforted. "Unfortunately, I cannot explain the absence of your other friends." Just then the bus honked its horn, signalling Popo to get on.

"Popo, get on. We're about to leave," Nana called out.

"Hold on a second. I'm coming," Popo called back. He then turned to Villager and Lucario. "I guess I better get going. Bye Villager. Bye Lucario,"

"Farewell, Popo," Lucario said.

"Bye, Popo. It was nice getting to know you," Villager said.

"Likewise." Popo and Villager fist bumped. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then hugged each other while crying. Popo and Villager said their goodbyes, and Popo got on the Smash Bus. The Smash Bus's doors closed and it departed. The veterans and newcomers waved goodbye to the leaving Smashers.

**Back at Toon Link and Ness's room**

Toon Link and Ness were laying on their beds in silence until Toon Link spoke up.

"So... Lucas and Popo are gone now," Toon Link said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it," Ness replied. They were silent once more.

.

.

.

"You wanna play a video game?" Toon Link asked.

"Not really," Ness asked.

"I didn't want to either."

.

.

"You want to prank someone?" Ness asked.

"No."

"Me neither."

.

.

.

"You want to eat breakfast?" Toon Link suggested.

"I'm not hungry"

"I'm not hungry either" They stayed in silence once more until tears started to form in Toon Link's eyes.

"Hey, Ness. Are you crying?" Toon Link asked as tears rolled down his face.

"Nope. How about you?" Ness responded as tears rolled down his face as well.

"No. I'm not crying."

Toon Link and Ness just stayed silent as they cried over the departure of their friends.

**Well, Lucas, Wolf, the Ice Climbers, and Snake have been cut. That is pretty sad. Lucas was my main, so I cry every time I remember he's been cut. Wolf was also amazing, so having him cut is sad. I was just starting to really like the Ice Climbers too, so that's sad. Snake being cut was expected and I'm fine with that. To think that the Duck Hunt Dog got in over Wolf is depressing. On the bright side, Dark Pit is playable, so that's awesome. Smash Hype is still maximum, despite the cuts.**

**Leave a review :)**


End file.
